Kokoro No Tamago
by TsukiyomiAruri
Summary: Tsukiyomi Aruri is your average girl, she's got an older brother and a sister. But will all that change when she discovers eggs in her bed? Amuto/ Secret
1. New School

_(My Pov)_

I got up early. Today was my first day of school. I was so excited!

Who am I?

Well, My name is Tsukiyomi Aruri. 12 years old, and I will be starting my first day at Seiyo Gakuen!

"Well you sure are up early, chibi Aru" That was my older brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. 17 Years old. He calls me Aru for a nickname and he thinks he can be mean to just because I'm small! Well I'll show him!

And my older sister, Tsukiyomi Utau is really nice. She gave up being an Idol for me! Just so she can play with me every day after school! SCHOOL! I completely forgot! I'm going to be late! So I stuffed some toast in my mouth and ran! I'm going now!


	2. School Assembly

(Aruri's Pov)  
When I got to school, it was just normal. My hopes were crushed. I hoped it was at least a bit more flashy, but I guess I was wrong. When I got to class, I was Sooo nervous! But I greeted them with the same thing, "Nice to meet you! I'm Tsukiyomi Aruri!"

I could hear the murmurs, "That looks like a Goody-Goody Two Shoes." "Yeah I know, I wonder if she'll make any friends."  
I sighed mentally and walked to my seat. I looked around and saw a girl with pink hair.

She seemed popular, because everyone was looking at her. I wished I could be popular like her. After class was over, she came over to me, smiling, and said "Nice to meet you. I'm Hinamori Amu."

So I replied "N-Nice to meet you." And after that, we became friends, then she introduced me to 4 other people. "This is Hotori Tadase, the Kings Chair" Nice to meet you." He said."This is Yuiki Yaya, Sanjou Kairi, and Mashiro Rima.

" Nice to meet you." I replied. When school was over, I walked home after saying goodbye to my new friends. I was tired, so I went to bed early. I dreamt that I was different, a world where I'm not a Goody Two Shoes, and then I woke up.

There was two Eggs on my bed!! One was Gray with Cross looking things all over it. Maybe they were, daggers?? And the other was the same design, except pink, and wings instead. When I got to school, it was assembly time. and during the assembly, I felt the gray egg move. "What the?" I whispered, and peeked in.

Then I heard people whispering again. Then I heard a voice. "Why don't you talk back to them?" I looked around, and no one was looking at me. "From a girl who can't talk back to a girl who can, Chara Change!" I felt gloves come on my arm and I think my eyes turned, blue?

"HEY YOU!!" I shouted "HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT??" Then the things on me disappeared, and every pair of eyes were on me.

They looked...surprised? Except for the kid who was talking about me, I think his eyes were full of, fear? I ran away. _How could this happen?_ I stopped running to catch my breath, and the gray egg floated up and hatched, and a fairy looking thing came out. "What are you doing, Aruri? Why are you embarrassed?" The fairy looking thing asked.

"Why? WHY? Because that's not my character, that's why! Anyways, who are you?!" I replied to it. "I'm Yuri, your Shugo Chara, or, simply put, your would-be-self, and you want to go home, right? Well, I can take you there, without losing your breath." "Yeah, but, how is that possible?" I asked.

She just smiled and said "From a girl who loses her breath to a girl who doesn't. Chara Change." And again, I felt those things appear on me. I jumped. _What the? My body is moving on its own!_ I jumped on buildings! And I got home in an instant! I went inside and took a quick bath. Then I went to sleep. I sighed. _How am I going to tell my friends tomorrow?_


	3. Meeting The Guardians

(Aruri's POV)  
When I got up the next morning, I saw no one, so I guessed they left earlier than me, so I made some eggs and ate them. When I was done, I put the dishes in the sink and walked to school.

When I got to school, everyone was whispering and pointing at me. I sighed, deciding to put up with it, and walked to school.

Every moment, I saw someone saying something about me. I guess I became the topic of discussion. After class, I got invited to the royal garden. "You... You have a Shugo Chara, right?"

They all asked in harmony. So I answered "Yeah... And your point is?" Then I saw Shugo Charas on the table.

"Don't tell me, The Guardians have them too?" Amu answered that one for me. "Yep, I have three, Ran, Miki, and Suu. Then Tadase-kun Has Kiseki, and Rima and Kairi have Kusu-Kusu and Musashi, then Yaya has Pepe."

I looked at at them like with my mouth open, and then I said "This is my Shugo Chara, Yuri. And I have another one, but its still an egg, see?" I showed them the egg, then I kind of went to -.- because I had eggs for breakfast. "What's wrong?" Rima asked. "N-Nothing. Nothing at all." I replied.

"Suspicious." "Haha." "So I'll be going back to class now." They all answered " Ok, bye" And I left. _That was strange._ Well, I got to get to the next class. DING-DONG!! Crap! Classes are starting! So I ran for it!

(After School)(At Aruri's House)  
"Onii-chan! Onee-chan!" I shouted. "What is it?" They answered together. "Let's play!!" I whined. "Not right now, Chibi Aru. I'm busy." I sighed, being depressed, but then, onee-chan said "Ok"

"Yay!!" I shouted. Then with that, we played until 11:00. I yawned, and so did onee-chan. So we both got ready, and went to sleep.


	4. Character Transformation?

(Aruri's POV)

I got up early today, even though it was Saturday. I went to the Cafe that mama and papa owns. I would get breakfast there for free. BONUS!!

I was greeted by the same thing as always when I came in. "Welcome, Miss Aruri."  
I just sighed and went and sat down at a table and said "I want French toast and ice cream." "yes, right away." After I ate, I went to the amusement park that my family would always go to before mama and papa got very busy jobs, and now I barely see them anymore.

I let out another sigh. But then I saw that the amusement park was open! So I ran in and played. When I looked at my watch, It was 4:45. I have to be back by 5. I still have time, so I went to my favorite tree in the park and sang my and oneechan's favorite song.

_Yume no  
Tsubomi Hiraku  
Mabushii Sora  
Wo Aoi  
Mune Iipai  
Hirogaku Yasashii  
Kaori Kikoeru  
Wa Koi  
No Rizumu_

It's 5 now! Crap! I'll get in trouble! Then, I saw a light around me. "Watashi no Kokoro, UNLOCK!"  
"Chara Nari, Dark Assasin!" Wow, I could feel a power flowing through my body! WAIT! This isn't the time to think about this! I got to get home! I swiftly got home by 5:01! Only 1 minute late!

I went inside to my room. I was dead tired, and I know Yuri was, too. So I decided to hit the hay early. "GOODNIGHT!!" I shouted to everyone. "Goodnight, Yuri" I whispered softly to Yuri. But what I didn't know, was that at that exact moment, my second egg wiggled for a few seconds.


	5. OniiChan's Visit

(Aruri's POV)

I got up late since it's Sunday. I peeked into oniichan's room, and he was still sleeping. _He's such a lazybums_ I changed and went out. I sighed. _I wish I had a boyfriend. Sundays are romantic day offs._

I bumped into something and fell to the ground. "Hey you! Watch where you're going!" I shouted. I had obviously chara changed with Yuri. "I'm sorry." A boy's voice. Maybe... I gasped. He was handsome.

But, I have no plans to make a boyfriend right now. "See ya." I said, and walked off. I went home and watched a movie. But I couldn't focus because the boy I met kept popping into my mind. "I'm going out."

I stopped daydreaming and walked to the door. "Have fun at Amu's house." I told him. I knew he was going to Amu, because she would always talk about him and how he came to her balcony at night. It looks like she doesn't know I'm his sister. Yet. I checked the time. 9:00.

I'd better hit the hay.


	6. Memories

(Aruri's Pov)

When I woke up in the morning, it was 7:06. I turned and shifted in my bed. My eyes shot up, and I looked at the clock. I was late!!

I'd better get to school! I got to school by 7:09, after Chara Changing with Yuri, of course. I sighed. I ran to class and made it. Everyone was talking about me, even after it was a few days ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Flashback)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_I heard the people going, "That's the goody two shoes that everyone is talking about."  
Then I heard a voice. "Why don't you talk back to them?" I looked around, and no one was looking at me. "From a girl who can't talk back to a girl who can, Chara Change!" I felt gloves come on my arm and I think my eyes turned, blue? "HEY YOU!!" I shouted "HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT??_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(End of flashback)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed mentally. After class, I had lunch with the guardians. And the pink egg was floating up in the air, and POP! It hatched.

A girl came out looking like an angel, with a light pink dress on and very very faint light pink hair. "Hello, Aruri." She said. "I'm your second shugo chara, and my name is Yura. Yuri's sister."

Everyone was shocked! Then Rima went up and and said "So you finally hatched, huh?" "Yes. I'm the would be self that makes everyboy fall in love with Aruri because of her sweetness." Yura said. "Oh, right! Aruri, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Amu asked me.

"Speaking of which, she has the same last name as the theiving cat!" Tadase had said. "Well, actually, I have 1 older brother, and 1 older sister!" I replied, answering their questions. "What's their names?" Amu asked.

"Well, we have 3 kids in the whole family, and I'm the youngest, Tsukiyomi Aruri, There's my onii-chan, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and my onee-chan, Tsukiyomi Utau!" I said in 1 breath.

"..." They all looked at me. _I wonder why they're staring at me. Did I say something wrong?_


	7. Revealing Names

(Aruri's POV)

I looked at them while they stared at me. Amu was the first to speak up. "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO IS YOUR BROTHER??" The cafeteria fell silent. "There's nothing to see here. Go about your business."

Then everyone was the same as before. "The thieving cat is your brother?" Tadase asked. "Who's the thieving cat?" I asked him back. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the the thieving cat."

I felt gloves and my eyes changed. _Here we go again..._ "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!!" The cafeteria went silent as the things on me disappeared.

I laughed nervously. "I'm sorry for disturbing your lunch like this." Then I ran out. I went straight home even though school wasn't over yet. I went to bed early.

When I woke up, I woke up surprised. I saw an egg on my bed. AGAIN! _I don't believe this!_


	8. The Legend

(Aruri's POV)

I picked the egg up.

This time, it was white with black cartoonish cat heads in the middle, and i picked it up. _It's still warm, like my other eggs._ So I took it to school. The day went by pretty quickly.

So school ended, and the egg hasn't even moved yet. I sighed. I was walking to the school gates when I saw a crowd of girls shouting "KYAAA!" AND "Will you be my boyfriend?!" and stuff like that.

I ignored it and walked by until I saw a glimpse of blue in the corner of my eye.

I turned around, walked closer, and what I saw was... "Onii-chan?" I called out. The boy in the middlelooked up and walked to me. "Yo, Chibi Aru." He said while looking down at me. I hate it because I'm this short! "What are you doing here, onii-chan? Did something happen? Giku!"

I felt the death glares of girls behind me. "No, nothing happened. I can't see my little sister and walk her home from school?" He said. I sighed. "What's the real reason? If your looking for Amu, she's in the Royal Garden."

"Thanks, Chibi Aru." He said, and ruffled my hair. He walked away to the Royal Garden.

I followed secretly. I saw cat ears and tail come onto him. I gasped silently. He jumped onto the roof of the royal garden. My egg wiggled, and floated up.

It opened with a POP! and out came a little white cat with white cat ears and a white cat tail, with long white hair, a two-pieced outfit with a black cross in the middle, and dark midnight eyes.

"Hi Aruri! I'm Yora, your cat-like self! You wished you can sneak around like a cat, and now you can!" I stared blankly at her. Then I walked into the Royal Garden with Yora following behind. "Ah, Aruri! Hi!" said everyone in unison.

I just kept walking. I grabbed Yora in a light grip, and showed everyone my Shugo Chara.

"This is Yora, my THIRD Shugo Chara. I thought normal people only get 1 or 2!" I shouted. "Aruri, you're special like me! Except you actually know who your would - be - self is. And all of your Shugo Chara's don't relate to each other very much." Amu finally spoke.

The gardens became silent, except for the occasional mumbles of the Guardians. Tadase finally spoke. "Aruri, you will have another Shugo Chara. As the girl in the legend does." I asked "What legend?" They handed me a book, and I read it.

_"A GIRL WILL TRANSFER TO SEIYO ACADEMY AFTER THE FIRST FEW WEEKS OF SCHOOL. SHE WILL HAVE 2 SHUGO CHARAS AT FIRST, BUT WILL GET 2 MORE, SEPARATELY. FIRST TWO WILL BE AN ANGEL AND A MEAN ONE. THEN WILL COME SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T REALATE, THE ANOTHER. sHE WILL TAKE THE PLACE AS A NEW GAURDIAN, THE DIA JOKER.ANNOUNCE THAT SHE WILL BE THE NEW GAURDIAN WHEN SHE HAS ALL 4 SHUGO CHARAS. AND THE GAURDIANS WILL BE SUCCESFUL IN CATCHING X-EGGS."_

"Oh, So, I'm going to be a new Guardian!?" I asked/shouted.


	9. The Confession

I screamed

I screamed. I don't want to be a guardian. They already think I'm a goody two shoes. They'll probably think I persuaded my way in. They as in the students here.

I sighed. I bumped into another person. "Oww..." I fell on my butt. Then my Chara Change kicked in. "Watch where you're going, you retard!" I shouted.

"Sorry." the person mumbled. I looked up. And it was the same guy from before!! I told him "Hey you! You need to watch where you're going. I don't like to repeat myself.

"He responded by saying "What? You never saw me- oh. Sorry. Hey! Aren't you Tsukiyomi Aruri?" I looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah. So what? What business do you have with me?" I asked.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hotori Yuuki." I stared at him. "W-Will you g-go out with m-me?" I was shocked. _He asked me out! _"OK" I told him. He was shocked this time.

He said "OK. I'll pick you up at eight. Right here." I only nodded before he ran off. I ran home. I dug through my closet. I picked out a navy blue dress and some pink lip gloss. I chose a matching pair of high heels and was ready to go.

"I'm going out!" I shouted to the people home. "Where are you going Chibi Aru?" That was obviously onii-chan. He said that while peeking out of his bedroom door. "I'm going on a date." I told him. Then I ran off. I saw him. "Yuuki! I'm here!" He turned to me and smiled.

(After the Date.)XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
"I'm home!" I shouted to apparently no one. _Something weird's going on..._ But I shrugged it off, took a shower, brushed my teeth and went to sleep.

I'm not going to post how the date went.


	10. The New Student

Now, it's going to be the bold letters for thoughts of Aruri, OK?

I woke up to find a quiet house.

I walked to the kitchen and found a note on the table. It said:

_Dear Aruri,_

_Ikuto and I went to the store to get some groceries. We'll be back by 5:00._

_-Utau-_

I sighed, stuffed some toast into my mouth and ran to school. **I made it! **I walked to class and sat in my seat.

I looked up to find the teacher up on the desk. "Ok class. Listen up! We have a new student today. Let's make her feel welcome! Come in." A girl walked inwith long hair but tied up in a ponytail.

"Nice to meet you. But if you get in my way for anything I will hurt you." I looked up, startled by what this girl just said, and guess what? SHE LOOKED JUST LIKE ME! "She looked towards me and put a smile on her face.

"I finally found you! Aruri onee-sama!" I looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't you remember me?" I shook my head "no". So she let down her ponytail and memories were flooding into my head. I shouted, "Ari! I missed you soooooooo much! Where have you been these 12 years?"

But before she could reply, the teacher said, "Ok, ok. That's enough of that! Students this is Hosho Ari. But now we know that she's Tsukiyomi Ari. Let's make her feel welcome!" The class all nodded. Especially me. "Lucky for Ari, you sit next to Aruri please." She nodded and took the seat next to me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and fell asleep.


	11. Happy Reunion

I woke up. But, I wasn't in my room. I… Was in a meadow. Full of Lupinus Flowers. I looked around. No one. "HELLO?!" I shouted.

No answer. I felt a breeze, looked towards it, and saw a girl I've never seen before.

She looked like a fairy. _"Aruri, you need to remember! Remember those times! On the swing! And the Forest! You need to remember!" _I looked at her with a puzzled look. She said a few more words before vanishing.

"_Remember!__ Remember! Remember me… Please…"_

**BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!  
**

**THUMP!**

"Oww." I looked around. The smell of eggs filled the air. I sighed. Just a dream.

**But that sure was weird. I usually have no dreams like that. **While I was making my bad, I saw 2 lumps underneath the covers. "Huh? What's this?" I picked up... 2 SHUGO CHARA EGGS!!!

**I already have 3, Yuri, Yura, and Yora. 3+2=5! I thought the legend said 4 Shugo Charas! Oh well. Then I'm probably not the girl in the legend. **I put the eggs in my bag, put on my uniform, went downstairs and ate breakfast.

But I was surprised. Not because of breakfast, but because of who was cooking it.

My eyes filled with tears. "Mama?" I called. She turned around and I could see her face. She smiled at me.

**It's her! It's mama! I haven't seen her in such a long time! **"I missed you, Aruri." She told me.

"Me too, mama!!" I ran and gave her a hug. "How long are you staying? And where's papa?" I asked her. She replied, "Not very long, sweetie. And papa couldn't get off work." "Oh. I see. But at least you're here, right mama?" I told her.

"That's right, sweetheart. And you better get going! You're going to miss school!"

"That's right! I'm going to miss school! I'm going, mama!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! I'M SORRY FOR NOT BEING GOOD ENOUGH FOR FANFICS! I'M SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING YOU FIND WRONG WITH MY FANFIC! P.S. THIS IS NOT SARCASTIC TONE! I'M REALLY APOLOGIZING!!!!!!!!!!

For peoplewho want to see the fairy looking person, then go to this URL:

.

And skip the beginning and stuff, and go to the times:

12:45 - 12:51

If you go, then you will see the fairy looking person. But in that URL, it is called a Merrow.


	12. Joining Easter?

After school, I came home and saw mama again. "Mama! Why are you still here? Didn't you go back to Easter?"

Mama whispered something in my ear. I gasped. Easter wanted me to join them? But, I'm only 12 years old! Oh well. I nodded to my mom. She smiled and called Easter to tell them.

She said "Aruri, you are not going to school tomorrow. You are going with me to Easter for meeting the boss." I nodded. "Ok Aruri, you need to go to bed because you are getting up early tomorrow!!" I went upstairs. I brushed my teeth, took a bath, and put on my pajamas and went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx(DREAMLAND)XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
That dream again? The gust of wind came again. The fairy-looking girl appeared, but more clearly this time. _"Aruri! You can't join Easter! You need to remember me quickly!! Remember... Remember... Remember... Please..."_  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Aruri! Time to go!" I woke up. **That dream again... What does it mean???** I got dressed and went downstairs. My mom as waiting in the car. I went to Easter with her. We went up the elevator to Gozen.

I bowed and said "Gozen, I will work for you, but I do not want anyone in the gaurdians to know about it. I will do what my sister, Hoshina Utau, could not do. I will be forever loyal." "Good. We will get you in the entertainment department. But rest assured. We will make sure that the guardians do not know." He replied to me. "Thank you." My mom and I said in unison. So I set off to work. I knew how to dance, and I knew how to sing.

What else was there? Nothing more to me. The singing coach said "Ok Aruri, we need to hear your singing." "Ok." I replied.

**(Eternal Snow in Full Moon wo Sagashite Listen to the song to get better effect.)**

**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**

**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku**

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo**

**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta**

**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de  
Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?**

**Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)  
Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo**

**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?**

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo**

"Perfect!" The singing coach said. "You will do a live on Monday." I nodded. Today was Friday. "But how will we get people to listen to the song before the live?" I asked. He replied "We'll put it on the radio. But you've got to write a song by tomorrow!!"

I nodded. I was so excited!!! I'm going to be an idol! One of my new eggs wiggled.  
**Huh? It's got a mike on it. I wonder what that means.**

But then the other one wiggled, too!  
**Huh? This one's got black angel wings on it. I wonder what this one means.**

It's going to be a long day...


	13. Eavesdropping

Mama took me to a room full of wigs and different colored contacts. "Aruri, choose one of these." Mama said.

I nodded and went over to the wigs. I chose a wig that has long brown hair with pinkish reddish tips. For the contacts, I went with pink, and with the blue of my eyes and the pink of the contacts, they blended together perfectly.

I asked mama "Where do I put these?" She pointed to a large brown bag. So I walked over and put my song and the wig and contacts in my bag. She walked out and I ran to catch up. We walked down the long hallways of Easter. We finally stopped in front of a recording studio.

I walked inside. "Ah! It's Aruri!" someone called as they came over to me. "I'm Takashima Ken. I'll be with you whenever you're in this studio." I smiled and nodded. "So I go in there?" I asked as I pointed to a big wooden door.

He nodded so I walked to the door. I put headphones on and the music turned on. I started singing my new song:

**(Trinity Cross By Nana Mizuki)**

**Masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide me no mae no keshiki goto ubau PUROROOGU**

**Ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**

**Mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo  
Kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte  
Kasanatta SHIRUETTO**

**Inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara  
Okizari no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara  
BELIEVE me wo tojireba ukabu ikutsumo no kagayaki  
Eien no shoumei wa kono TRINITY CROSS**

**Towa ni hibiku you na uta ga nakutemo kono omoi dake wa iroasenai yo**

**Itsunomanika kakaeta itami toki ni yami toki ni ame toki ni wa ai wo  
Zenbu no joukei ga ima wa suteki datte tsugerareru nukumori ni mo nita  
Taisetsu na omoi**

**Chikai to yoberu hodo tsuyoi chikara de 'anata wo mamoritai' sou kanjita  
Kanashimi no RIGURETTO tsumi to batsu mo uketomerareru to omoeru kara  
BELIEVE fui na kaze ga itsuka fuan ni sasete mo  
Eien no shoumei wa kono TRINITY CROSS**

**Nande kana ? Tokidoki tooku kanjitari. Konna ni chikai kyori nanoni  
Ima ijou ni motto takusan no kotoba wo tsutaetakute setsunaku nattari  
Hateshinai asu he**

**Masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide futari wo tsutsumikomu VEERU ni naru  
Tsuioku no RIGURETTO asa mo yoru mo mou mayowanai to omoeru kara  
BELIEVE me wo tojireba ukabu ikutsumo no kagayaki  
Eien no shoumei wa kono TRINITY CROSS**

I walked out and everyone in the room gave me a thumbs up. "Can I go now?" I asked. Mama nodded, so I went out and saw onii-chan. "ONII-CHAN!!!" I called out. But he didn't hear me.

I walked closer and saw papa. They were having a conversation. Well, more of a shout-calm response kind of thing.

Onii-Chan: WHY!? WHY IS IT ARURI?!  
Papa: She chose to do it.  
Onii-Chan: DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!! I KNOW THAT YOU FORCED HER TO DO IT LKE UTAU!!!!!

**Forced?? Onee-chan said she chose to be an Idol**.

Papa: We didn't force Hoshina Utau.  
Onii-Chan: I KNOW YOU DID!!! YOU ONLY LET HER GO BECAUSE I PROMISED TO WORK HARDER!!!  
Papa: That's true.  
Onii-Chan: BUT WHY IS IT ARURI?! SHE'S ONLY 12!!!  
Papa: Hoshina Utau was, too.

**Onee-chan was 12 when she was an Idol?**

Onii-Chan: ......

**Looks like onii-chan had nothing to say to that**.

Papa: We'll continue this later.

Papa turned and walked away. I figured that I should, too. So I stalked away. On the way back to the studio, the 4th egg wiggled.

It flew in front of me. A girl came out with a POP!! and looked at me while I looked at her. She had an orange 80's style 2-piece. Her blonde hair was tied in 2 pigtails, she had a head band with a mike clip on the end near one of the pigtails, and her eyes were pink.

She smiled and said "Nice to meet you. I'm Yori. It may seem like a strange name, but I'm used to it. I'm your singing Shugo Chara. As you know, you have incredible singing skills. They came from me. While I was in your heart."

She smiled again. I smiled back.

* * *

So, technically, the 4th shugo chara is Dia's twin, but Dia's not in the story so yeah.

But the difference is, Dia had a yellow outfit and orange hair and reddish eyes.

But, Yori has yellow hair and an orange outfit and pink eyes. See the difference?

And I need u, the readers, to imagine how she looks like. THANK U!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
